villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Villains War
Cartoon Villains War is a spin-off tournament created by BaronOfShadows1684. Match Ups: Round 1: # Mojo Jojo vs The Ice King (also starring Snow Monsters) # Lord Dominator vs Skeletor (also starring Dr. Screwball Jones, Mandrake the Malfeasant, Kragthar of Kraaaaagtttthh, Emperor Awesome, Little Bits, Dominator-Bots, General Tataran and Goblins) # Baron Zemo vs Slade (also starring Baron Strucker, Grim Reaper and HYDRA Soldiers) # Bill Cipher vs Discord # The Shredder vs David Xanatos (also starring The Steel Clan) # Fire Lord Ozai and Aku vs Mumm-Ra (also starring Military of the Fire Nation) # Epilogue-(Starring Shredder, Krang, Aku, Bill Cipher, Baron Strucker, Baron Zemo, David Xanatos, Fire Lord Ozai and Skeletor) Round 2: # Magica De Spell vs No Heart # Cobra Commander vs Dr. Drakken (also starring Firefly, Cobra Soldiers, Dr. Drakken's Destruction Robots and Shego) # Demona vs Magneto (also starring Mystique) # The Joker vs Freakshow (also starring Poison Ivy, Lydia, Goliath, Elastica and Green Kid) # Toffee vs The Huntsman (also starring Ludo Ludo's Army and The Huntsgirl\Rose) # Megatron vs Gorrath (also starring Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Trap Jaw, Starscream, Soundwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Shockwave, Glorft Commander and Glorft) # Epilogue-(Starring Krang, Demona, The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Green Goblin, Slade, Shredder, H.I.V.E, HIVE Headmistress, David Xanatos, Owen Burnett, The Steel Clan, Fire Nation, Cobra Soldiers, Cobra Commander, The Huntsclan, HYDRA, HYDRA Soldiers, HYDRA Dreadnought, HYDRA Octopus Robot, No Heart, Toffee, Ludo and Mirage) Round 3: # Mojo Jojo vs Pinky and The Brain # Aku vs Him (also starring Him's Spiders) # Mr. Burns vs Cyril Sneer (also starring Waylon Smithers, Lloyd, Boyd and Floyd, and Cyril's Bears) # Dr. Claw vs Baron Silas Greenback (also starring MAD Cat, Dr. Claw's Robots, Nero, Stiletto Mafiosa and Leatherhead (Danger Mouse)) # Vlad Plasmius vs Valmont (also starring Finn, Ratso, and Chow) # The Fearsome Five vs The Masters of Evil (also starring Negaduck, Shredder, Megavolt, Bushroot, The Liquidator, Quackerjack, Baron Zemo, Amora the Enchantress, Skurge, Crimson Dynamo and Wonder Man) # Epilogue-(Starring Skeletor, Mandrake the Malfeasant, Kragthar of Kraaaaagtttthh, Emperor Awesome, Skeletor's Evil Warriors, Evil Lyn, Beast Man, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops, Mer-Man, Whiplash (He-Man), Valmont, The Joker, The Green Goblin, Gems, Emerald, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and The Rubies) Round 4: # Mirage vs Gargamel (also starring Ludo, Toffee, The Smurfs, Azrael and No Heart) # Vexus vs Jasper (also starring Vexus' Cluster Army) # Krang vs Starscream (also starring Bebop and Rocksteady) # Peridot vs Princess Azula # Doctor Doofenshmirtz vs Plankton (also starring Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, T-119A Compumatic, Noxious Enterprise's Super SPU-31 Liquid-Cooled Mobile Processing Unit and Command Module) # Bill Cipher vs Jack O'Lantern (also starring Nergal and Jack's Minions) # Epilogue-(Starring Demona, Negaduck, Dr. Claw, Slade, MAD Cat, Shredder, Krang, Gargamel, No Heart, Skeletor, Skeletor's Evil Warriors, Decepticons and Cobra Commander) Round 5: # The HIVE FIVE vs The Pack (also starring Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, See-More, Private Hive, Fox, Dingo, Wolf,Hyena, Jackal, Slade and Negaduck) # The Gangreen Gang vs The Delightful Children from Down the Lane # The Joker vs Sideshow Bob (also starring Harley Quinn) # Duff Killigan vs Flintheart Glomgold (also starring David Xanatos, Mr. Burns and Plankton) # Shego vs The Baroness # Demongo vs Skullmaster (also starring Aku and Skullmaster's Dragon) # Epilogue-(Starring Aku, Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, Shego, Mojo Jojo, Bill Cipher, Nergal, Vlad Plasmius, Krang, Shredder, Father and The Delightful Children from Down the Lane) Round 6: # Prologue: (Starring Jasper, Peridot, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Lord Hater and Aku) # Skeletor vs Lord Hater (also starring Commander Peepers and The Watchdogs) # Doctor Julian Robotnik vs Mother Brain (also starring Cluck, Eggplant Wizard, King Hippo, Snively Robotnik and SWATBots) # Ludo vs Duke Igthorn (also starring Toadwart and Ogres) # Megavolt vs Darrell Boxman (also starring Flintheart Glomgold, Plankton, Karen the computer wife, Noxious Enterprise's Super SPU-31 Liquid-Cooled Mobile Processing Unit and Command Module) # Valmont vs Father (also starring The Green Goblin, Finn, Ratso, and Chow) # Prince Zuko vs Owen Burnett (also starring Aku, Fire Lord Ozai, The Steel Clan and David Xanatos) # Elmer Fudd vs Scarface (also starring Van Pelt and The Beast (Over the Garden Wall)) # Epilogue-(Starring Skeletor's Evil Warriors, Cobra Commander, Skeletor, The Baroness, Destro, Megatron, Major Bludd, Tomax and Xamot, Zartan, Mirage, Skullmaster, David Xanatos, The Pack, Anton Sevarius, Yellow Diamond, Aku, Fire Lord Ozai, Discord and Mumm-Ra) Round 7: # Mumm-Ra vs Scarab (also starring Slithe, Kaynar, Addicus and Scarab's Soldiers) # Discord vs Chaos (also starring Aku) # No-Heart vs Eli Pandarus (also starring Van Pelt and Trolls (American Dragon: Jake Long)) # Shendu vs Wuya (also starring Heylin) # Rob vs Giffany (also starring Mr. Burns, Rancid Rabbit, Fat Cat, Fat Cat's Gang, Waylon Smithers, Plankton, Hoo-Ha's Jambore and Will E. Badger) # Mojo Jojo vs Mandark # Princess Azula and Admiral Zhao vs Jasper and Emerald (also starring Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond) # Cobra Commander and Baron Zemo vs Serpentor # Epilogue-(Starring No Heart, The Beast, Changelings, Queen Chrysalis, Goth, The Trolls (The World of David the Gnome), Scarface, Lady Blue, Kingpin, Tombstone, Hammerhead, Owl, Silvermane, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, David Xanatos, Baron Zemo, Cobra Commander, Skeletor, Megatron, Discord, Bill Cipher and Aku) Round 8: # Prologue-(Starring Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, Admiral Zhao, Duke Igthorn, No Heart, Gargamel and Toffee) # Shannon Boxman and Scaramouche vs Technus and Tak (also starring Vlad Plasmius) # Father vs Steelbeak (also starring F.O.W.L., The High Command, Eggmen and The Delightful Children from Down the Lane) # The Green Goblin vs Hobgoblin (also starring Tombstone) # Negaduck vs Fat Cat # Pinky and the Brain vs Wile E Coyote (also starring Road Runner) # Ludo vs Mr. Crocker (also starring Toffee, Ludo's Army and Wanda) # Duke Igthorn vs The Huntsman (also starring Ogres, The Huntsgirl/Rose and Skeletor) # Epilogue-(Starring Ludo, Ludo's Army, Toffee, Mozenwrath, Xerxes, Shredder, Dr. Claw, MAD Cat, Aku, Samhain, Fat Cat, Flintheart Glomgold, The Green Goblin, Valmont, Finn, Ratso, Chow, The Joker, The Huntsman, The Huntsgirl, The Huntsclan, Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Clawful, Mumm-Ra, Megatron, Cobra Commander, The Baroness, Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Baron Zemo, Crimson Dynamo, Abomination and Wonder Man) Round 9: # Part 1 # The Forces of Skeletor vs Baron Dark (starring Evil Lyn, Tri-Klops, Trap Jaw, Beast Man, Merman, The Huntsman, The Huntsgirl, The Huntsclan, Megatron, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Mumm-Ra, Dr. Cyborn, Shriek, Dagger, Aracula, Army of Skeleton Warriors) # Captain Hook vs Bloth (also starring Toffee, Ludo's Army, Captain Hook's Pirates and Bloth's Crew) # Demona and Mozenwrath vs Shendu (also starring Xerxes, Negaduck, Shredder, Krang, Slade, Dr. Claw and MAD Cat) # Samhain vs The Boogeyman (also starring Bill Cipher, Nergal and Samhain's Ghouls) # Skullmaster vs Venger (also starring Venger's Dark Horse) # Shego vs Dick Hardly (also starring Mojo Jojo) # Princess Morbucks vs Nightmare Moon (also starring Toffee) # Interlude 1-(Starring Julian Robotnik, Mom, Walt, Igner, Larry, Vexus, Bill Cipher, Father, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, Pinky and the Brain, Skeletor, Cobra Commander, Mojo Jojo, Shego, Mojo Jojo's Ape Army, Skullmaster, Bloth, Toffee and Mirage) # Part 2 # Interlude 2-(Starring Skeletor, Shredder and Evil Lyn) # Gargamel vs Mr. Crocker (also starring No Heart, Ogres, Azrael, Cosmo and Wanda) # Julian Robotnik vs Baxter Stockman (also starring Shredder, Mom, David Xanatos, Anton Sevarius, Foot Ninjas, SWAT Bots and Mouser Robots) # Vlad Plasmius vs Gideon Gleeful (also starring Bill Cipher) # Protoboy vs Starscream (also starring Dr. Wily, Skeletor, Protoman and Wily's Robot Masters) # Dick Dastardly vs Don Karnage (also starring Cobra Commander, Muttley, Klunk, Zilly and Air Pirates) # David Xanatos vs Hannibal McFist (also starring Owen Burnett and William Viceroy III) # Chairface Chippendale vs The Lobe (also starring Kingpin, Tombstone and Ebon) # The Joker vs Zomboso # Epilogue-(Starring Magestra, Shredder, Slade, Krang, Mozenwrath, Xerxes, Demona, Yellow Pearl, Yellow Diamond, Long Feng, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Kuvira, Vilgax, Jasper, The Pack, David Xanatos, Coyote, Green Goblin, Valmont, The Joker, Dr. Claw, MAD Cat and Alpha) Round 10: # Slade Vs Macbeth (also starring Shredder, Alpha, Robot Commandos and Macbeth's Guards) # Combustion Man Vs Vilgax (also starring Father) # The Dark Hand Vs The Meta-Breed (also starring Valmont, Joker, The Green Goblin, Finn, Ratso, and Chow, Kingpin, Ebon, Shiv, Talon, and D-Struct) # Destro Vs Mojo Jojo (also starring Mojo Jojo's Ape Army, Cobra Commander, The Baroness, Major Bludd, and Cobra Soldiers) # Plankton Vs Glomgold (also starring Fat Cat, The Beagle Boys, Robot Robbers, Darrell Boxman, Noxious Enterprise's Super SPU-31 Liquid-Cooled Mobile Processing Unit and Command Module) # Mumm-Ra Vs Lord Darkar (also starring Skeletor) # Toffee and Mirage Vs Nightmare Moon (also starring Rasticore and Toffee's Army) # Interlude 1 (Starring Mozenrath, Xerxes, Magestra, Azula, Chase Young, Plankton, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, No Heart, The Sinister Six, Chameleon, Mysterio, Rhino, The Scorpion, Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Kingpin, Norman Osborn, Skeletor and Macbeth) # Interlude 2 (Starring H.A.A.R.P., Demona, Alpha, The HIVE FIVE, Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, Bebop, Rocksteady, Foot Soldiers) # Father and Admiral Zhao vs Aquamarine and Topaz (Steven Universe) # Chase Young vs Hex (also starring Charmcaster) # Yosemite Sam vs Fuzzy Lumpkins (also starring Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers) # No-Heart and Gargamel vs Queen Chrysalis (also starring The Beast, Changelings) # Aku vs Cathulhu (also starring Bill Cypher, Nergal, Discord, and Samhain) # Epilogue-(Starring No Heart, Nina Tucker, Alexander, The Beast, Toffee, Fire Lord Ozai, Father, Azula, Chase Young, Ace, The Gangreen Gang, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Plankton, Kuvira, Yellow Diamond, Cluster, Mojo Jojo's Ape Army, Mojo Jojo, Shego and Dr. Claw) Round 11: #Prologue-(Starring Kingpin, Senor Senior Senior, Rupert Thorne, Chairface Chippendale, Tony Dracon, Tony Dracon's Men, Tombstone, Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, Shredder, Foot Ninjas, Mojo Jojo, Negaduck, Azula, Chase Young, Charmcaster, The Joker, Valmont, Finn, Ratso, Chow and Harley Quinn) #Don Karnage Vs Captain Hook (also starring Mr. Smee, Air Pirates) #The Masters Of Evil Vs Dr. Wily's Robot Masters (also starring Anton Sevarius, Protoman) #Dr. Robotnik and Mom Vs King Koopa (also starring SWATBots) #The Insidious Six Vs The Dark Hand (also starring Green Goblin/Norman Osborn, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Tohru, The Joker, Valmont, Hak Foo, Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Mysterio, Rhino, The Scorpion and Chameleon) #Gang War: Green Goblin, Joker, and Valmont Vs The Forces Of Kingpin and Tombstone (also starring Tony Dracon, Tony Dracon's Men, Glasses, Chairface Chippendale, Senor Senior Senior, Rupert Thorne, Hammerhead, Kingpin's Minions, The Green Goblin's Thugs, Alistair Smythe and Harley Quinn) #The Battle Of Omashu: Azula and Chase Young Vs Kuvira and Long Feng (also starring Holly Blue Agate, Dai Li, Military of the Earth Empire and Chase Young's Fallen Warriors) #Interlude 1 (starring Police Officers (Marvel), Tony Dracon, Tony Dracon's Men, Kingpin, Chairface Chippendale, Professor Chromedome, George Stacy, Pal Joey, Tombstone, Police Officers (The Tick), Doctor Octopus, Chameleon, Rhino, Mysterio, The Scorpion, Shocker, Valmont, Owl, Hammerhead, Green Goblin and the Joker) Events of the War Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Part Ten Part Eleven Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Cartoon Villains War